Of Chocolate and Jumpers and Fluffy Pink Slippers
by remuslives23
Summary: A trip to Hogsmeade for candy brings something much sweeter for Sirius.


_Hiya all! Well, this is not what I'd intended to post next, but I wrote it very, very quickly for a challenge over at **Black Lupin** (go and check them out - it's an awesome fan fiction site). Writers had to choose from a list of prompts around which to write the fic... so here 'tis!_

**Fic:** Of Chocolate and Jumpers and Fluffy Pink Slippers (For the Six Month Challenge)  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Don't sue (wouldn't do you any good anyway. I'm broke!).  
**Location:** The basement of Honeydukes, under Remus' bed.  
**Objects:** wand, robes, cauldron, Fluffy pink slipper, tv, fish  
**Clothing:** men's cotton sweater with assorted pastel stripes  
**Colours:** blue and kelly green (to make up for dodgy use of 'fish' and 'wand' prompts.)

_Hope you like it!_

* * *

Of Chocolate and Jumpers and Fluffy Pink Slippers

'Moony?'

Sirius stared quizzically down at the long, trouser-clad legs that were sticking out from under Remus' bed. A muffled sound reached Sirius' ears and he bent over, lifting the bedspread and peering through the gloom with narrowed eyes.

'Remus? Er, is everything alright?'

Remus looked up at Sirius and grinned before he continued to rummage through the surprisingly extensive collection of crap under his bed.

'I'm looking for…er…something of my mum's that I accidentally put in my trunk…' His face screwed up and he clapped his hand to his face, sneezing violently.

'Right,' said Sirius, still looking at Remus warily. 'Well, I'm bored. Come and entertain me.'

'So this is where all my robes went,' Remus muttered, tossing the bundle of fabric out onto the open floor before pushing aside a cauldron. 'What the hell did I keep that thing for? It's rusted through…' He gave it another shove and it rolled out from under the bed, hitting Sirius in the leg.

'Ow!' Sirius yelped, rubbing his ankle then kicking the cauldron irritably. 'That _hurt_.'

'Sorry,' Remus muttered, not sounding sorry at all as he picked through several dozen chocolate wrappers and balls of screwed up parchment.

Sirius lifted the cauldron and peered inside, seeing the hole Remus had burnt through the bottom with a Hiccoughing Potion a year ago. He grinned at the recollection then threw it onto the bed before he lay down on the floor and shoved his head under the bed.

'Mooony! Come to Hogsmeade with me.'

Even in the dim lighting, Sirius could see Remus' withering glance. 'I'm not your house elf, Sirius. I don't have to say 'how high?' when you tell me to jump. _Aha_!'

Remus snatched something off the floor and pushed himself out from under the bed. He and Sirius stood up at the same time, and Sirius took one look at him and burst into noisy laughter.

'What?' Remus asked, a little affronted by Sirius' reaction. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared disapprovingly at the chortling boy, waiting for the guffaws to die down.

'That…_thing_…what is that?' Sirius finally managed to choke out, pointing at Remus' chest.

The werewolf held up the item he'd retrieved - a pink, fluffy slipper - and flushed. 'It's my mum's,' he said defensively. 'Somehow it ended up in my trunk and she wants it back…'

'Sure,' Sirius said, still giggling. 'And how did it get _out_ of your trunk, Moony? Do you have a heretofore unknown cross-dressing fetish?'

He moved around the bed and picked up the crumpled robes Remus had tossed out from under his bed and started shaking them out. 'Do you have some hidden lingerie as well? I've always thought girls' knickers would feel nice to wear…the lace might be a bit scratchy…'

'Cut it out!' Remus snatched the robes out of Sirius' hands and threw them on his bed alongside his cauldron.

'And it's such a pretty shade of pink, Moony,' Sirius cooed, still not ready to let it drop. He plucked the slipper out of Remus' hands and danced about the room with it as Remus tried to snatch it back. He jumped up on James' bed, holding the slipper high. 'Pink suits you, ickle Remmie. You've turned such a lovely shade of it…_oomph_!'

Remus tackled Sirius and sent them both crashing onto James' bed. Remus managed to straddle Sirius then pulled the slipper from his grasp with a loud, '_Ha_!' just as James and Peter entered the dorm. The newcomers took in the scene that greeted them and shared an eye roll.

'So you found something to do then? Peter said with a grin, throwing himself onto his own bed.

Sirius laughed and winked at Remus. 'Sure did.' He sat up and wrapped his arms around Remus' neck. 'It's amazing what you can come up with when you put your minds to it.' He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively at James, who grimaced.

'Next time do it on your own beds,' he grumbled, pulling his pillow out from under Sirius' arse and holding it to his chest protectively.

Remus reluctantly pushed Sirius away and climbed off the other boy. Reluctantly because the warm, lithe body had felt very nice pressed up against his, the black hair soft and sweet-smelling against his cheek, and his groin…

'Stop it,' he mumbled and Sirius cocked his head.

'Huh?'

'Nothing,' Remus said quickly, throwing the fuzzy slipper into his open trunk then gathering the discarded robes to put in the washing pile.

'So?' said Sirius, picking up their discarded conversation as if nothing had happened. 'Coming to Hogsmeade?'

Remus shook his head and Sirius immediately pulled out the puppy dog eyes and wheedling voice that always seemed to work so well. 'We can go through Honeydukes and get some chocolate,' he bribed. 'Chocolate, Remus…chocolate mousse centres, peppermint crèmes, dark chocolate drops…'

'Alright!' Remus caved, making a silent note to check himself for a spine later. 'Fine, I'll come with you. Just let me get a jumper on.'

Sirius grabbed his own sweater - a black sweater with pastel stripes that clung to every inch of his chest. Remus sighed as he pulled on his own shapeless cardigan. His crush on Sirius was starting to gain epic proportions and it was becoming more difficult to hide - especially when the other boy insisted on wearing clothes that made his body shudder and tingle and, in certain places, harden.

'You alright, Remus?' asked James with a grin, knowing exactly what was wrong with the werewolf. 'You look like a fish with your mouth hanging open like that staring at Sirius. Don't you like his jumper?'

Remus shot daggers at James, who smirked. The bespectacled boy was much more observant than Lily Evans gave him credit for, and had guessed that Remus fancied their mate a few months earlier, teasing him through innuendo and veiled suggestive remarks since.

'The jumper is fine,' Remus said through gritted teeth and Sirius looked down.

'The chicks dig it,' Sirius said uncertainly, and Remus immediately decided he hated the jumper.

'You look like a Liquorice AllSort,' Remus snapped, pulling the sides of his blue cardigan around him tightly. 'Come on. Let's go.'

Without waiting for Sirius, he spun on his heel and stomped down the stairs. He got all the way to the One-Eyed Witch before a puffing Sirius caught up - missing his stripy jumper.

'Why'd you change?' Remus asked, eyeing the kelly green sweater Sirius wore now and thinking despairingly that it looked even better than the other one had.

'Coz you didn't like the other sweater,' said Sirius, his tone suggesting it should have been obvious. He tapped the statue then turned to look at a surprised Remus. 'Are you planning on standing here waiting for McGonagall to catch us?'

Remus shook himself and slipped behind the statue, lighting his wand as he slid down into the tunnel.

* * *

Sirius sighed as he followed Remus down into the tunnel. He lit his wand with a soft 'lumos' and watched Remus' delectable backside move as they walked through the narrow tunnel. Sirius had known for sometime that he fancied blokes as well as birds, but his realisation that what he felt for one of his best mates was more than friendship had come as a shock. Ever since, he'd been trying to find a way of showing the werewolf how he felt, without having to gather the courage to actually say the words.

A minute later, they'd reached the trapdoor, and Remus carefully pushed, opening it a crack and checking that the basement of the candy shop was deserted. Once he saw the coast was clear, he climbed up onto the stone floor, then reached a hand down to help Sirius through.

'Cheers,' Sirius whispered, holding onto Remus' hand a little longer than necessary.

By the combined light of their wands, Sirius could see the werewolf's cheeks colour and felt a little surge of hope inside him.

'So,' Remus said, clearing his throat. 'What do the others want?'

'Huh?' Sirius grunted, his mind still on that delightful flush across Remus' cheekbones and the sensation of their warm hands clasped together.

'To eat,' Remus asked and Sirius blinked.

'Oh, yeah.'

Their hands slid away from each other as they turned to look at the candy-laden shelves.

'Pete wants Sugar Quills,' Sirius said, spying a box and moving towards it. 'And James wants Liquorice Wands…'

The reminder made Remus feel a fresh wave of guilt over his previous taunt. 'I didn't mean that before, you know,' he said softly, coming up behind Sirius. 'I quite like that other jumper on you.'

Sirius twisted to look over his shoulder, startled by how close the werewolf was, then he smiled. 'You do?'

Remus nodded then looked at the jumper Sirius wore now. 'That's nice too, though.'

Sirius' smile widened for a moment before he bit his lip, wondering if the moment to confess had arrived.

'Moony, I wanted to tell you something…'

Remus frowned and grabbed hold of Sirius' arm tightly. 'What was that?'

'What?' Sirius said, confused, then he heard the sound of boards creaking above them.

'_Hide_,' hissed Remus, yanking sharply on Sirius' arm while the other boy was still trying to get his frozen limbs to work.

Remus looked frantically around the room then, as the door at the top of the basement stairs opened, he pulled Sirius behind a shelf, the two boys pressing themselves as far into the shadows as they could as the clomp, clomp, clomp of footfalls became louder. Remus' fingers dug into Sirius' upper arm, and Sirius winced, reaching up to pry the digits away.

'Sorry,' whispered Remus and Sirius nodded, shifting closer to the werewolf as the sounds of tinny voices filled the air.

'What's he _doing_?' Sirius said softly, trying to see through the stocked shelves.

Remus listened for a moment then let out a soft breath of laughter. 'He's watching tv,' he murmured. '_'Doctor Who'_ to be precise.'

Sirius raised an eyebrow. 'Is that the bloke who goes from world to world in that blue box?' he asked and Remus nodded.

'_The Tardis_,' he clarified. 'You watched it at Peter's last summer.'

Sirius shifted, craning his neck to try and see the television. 'Wish we could watch,' he grumbled. 'I liked that show.'

'I want to know how he's getting it to work,' Remus said, sounding impressed. 'He must have charmed it…somehow gotten around the need for electricity…'

Their voices had risen and the man turned around, brow creased. The boys moved back into the shadows, holding their breath until he turned back to the television.

Remus slid down the wall, drawing his knees to his chest. 'Sit down, Padfoot,' he said quietly, tugging on the other boy's trousers. 'We might have a bit of a wait.'

Sirius sank down to the ground next to Remus and for several minutes, they listened to the soundtrack of the show and watched colours flicker across the stone floor. Remus finally broke the silence with his whispered question.

'What were you going to tell me?' he asked, looking at the shadowed face of his friend. 'Before he came down here.'

Sirius' breath caught in his throat as he tried to decide what to do. On one hand, he was so very tired of carrying this secret crush and wanted to admit all. On the other, if Remus reacted badly, he could very well lose the werewolf's friendship entirely.

With a hard swallow, he made a decision.

_You're a Gryffindor, Sirius. Do it!_

'I…you…' He stopped, closing his eyes and gathering his thoughts. 'You know I…fancy blokes as well as girls, yeah?'

Remus cleared his throat quietly and suddenly seemed to find his shoes incredibly interesting. 'Yeah, it's not something I'd quickly forget, Padfoot.'

'Mmm,' Sirius agreed, wondering if he was making a mistake, but ploughing ahead anyway. 'Well, I, er, like…someone.'

Remus' head snapped up and he stared at Sirius with wide eyes, the emotions flickering there indecipherable in the darkened corner.

'Oh,' he whispered on a breath, then looked back down at his feet. 'Well, that's…um…good.'

'Yeah,' Sirius said then reached out to cover Remus' hand with his own. 'Look at me, Remus.'

He saw the werewolf draw a deep breath before he raised his eyes to meet Sirius'.

Sirius couldn't find his tongue for a moment, staring at Remus and wondering how people could do this, could be so open and vulnerable, to wear their hearts on their sleeves. He'd never felt so raw before and his lips shook as he opened his mouth.

'Remus…'

Words failed the silver-tongued boy for the first time and instead of responding verbally, he leaned in and pressed his lips quickly, lightly, to Remus'. He pulled back fast, watching Remus warily for his reaction. The werewolf seemed stunned, touching his fingers to his lips as his mouth opened and closed soundlessly several times.

Sirius let out a nervous giggle. 'That's the second time tonight you look remarkably like a fish,' he teased, his voice more high-pitched than usual. His almost hysterical amusement faded as fear set in. 'Remus? Do you hate me?'

Remus gaped at him then shook his head. A strangled noise slipped from his lips and before Sirius could ask if he was alright, Remus had shot forward, clutched the brunette's head and kissed him decisively.

It was hard and uncoordinated at first, lips and teeth mashing against each other, but when Sirius put his hand on Remus' face, cupping the line of his jaw, the werewolf's lips softened and the kiss became less desperate. Instead, lips slid sensuously together, making Sirius' stomach clench and his skin feel too small for his body. Remus flicked his tongue over Sirius' lip and the Animagus gasped and clutched at Remus' shirt with one hand as he slipped the other around to the nape of his neck. A moan escaped each of them as the kiss deepened and suddenly, the noise of the television cut off. They pulled apart, trying to control and quiet their rasping breaths as the owner of the shop stood, picking up his small television. He looked directly towards them and Remus and Sirius shrank back, hoping the darkness covered them.

'Bloody mice,' they heard then came the sound of footsteps on the stairs and the open and shut of the basement door.

'Bloody hell,' Sirius said, letting out a sigh of relief. 'That was close.'

He looked at Remus, who still seemed a little shell-shocked, and smiled tentatively.

'Moony?'

Remus stared at the other boy for a long moment, then whispered, '_Really_, Padfoot?'

The beseeching tone in Remus' voice made Sirius reach out, grasping the werewolf's hands in his own.

'Really,' he assured him, his own voice cracking with emotion.

Remus grinned and the wide smile was reflected on Sirius' face. 'We should get back,' he said, sliding a hand up Remus' arm.

Remus smirked. 'We _should_,' he agreed in a low, husky voice that sent desire undulating through Sirius' core.

'Or we could…'

'Good idea.'

Their lips met and they kissed fervently, passionately, Sirius pushing Remus back onto the hard floor as things started to get hot and heavy. Just as Sirius' hand was about to slip under the band of Remus' trousers, the brunette pulled back, staring down at Remus curiously.

'What?' Remus huffed, glaring at the other boy. 'Why did you stop?'

'There's something I need to know before this goes any further,' Sirius said gravely and Remus frowned.

'What?'

A smile played around the corners of Sirius' mouth as he asked, ' What do you _really _do with that fluffy pink slipper?'

Remus laughed then reached up to pull a chuckling Sirius down for another kiss.

* * *

_Reviews are love!_


End file.
